


Trial by Families

by Kairyn



Series: Love Transparent [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Extended Families, M/M, Overprotective Brothers, Shoulda just eloped, Shovel Talk, Stubborn Dwarves, Thranduil's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the world is on it's head when the only one on board with your interracial gay marriage is the ultra closed off conservative Elf-King Thranduil of all people...</p><p>With two overprotective Elven Princes on one side and an entire mountain of distant dwarf relations on the other, they were going to be lucky to get to the wedding at this rate. Maybe Legolas was right and they should have just eloped after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, This follows pretty much immediately after Love Transparent. 
> 
> Though I used the name Laerophen for one of Legolas' brothers it isn't the same Laerophen from determamfidd's Sansukh. (Which is totally awesome by the way) I just fell in love with the name and had to use it myself, it also might have influenced why Legolas has two brothers here.

It wasn’t terribly surprising to see that he was being waited for. He would have honestly been more surprised if his arrival wasn’t looked for anxiously. Thranduil, Elven-King and Father, knew his sons well enough to know they had most likely come hurrying when news of his return reached them. They had possibly even run through the palace, which was entirely undignified, but what could one do? He had only just dismounted and handed his stag’s reins to a nearby attendant when his sons approached him with anxious looks upon their faces. “ _Adar_ , is everything well?”

“We expected to see you return with Legolas.”

“Has he sailed?”

“Is he alright?”

Thranduil held up a hand to bring the rush of questions to a halt. “Legolas has recovered,” he assured his sons. He smiled a little at the obvious relief on his two elder sons’ faces. They had been very upset when he’d not allowed them to go to Legolas’ aid and instead instructed them to stay and watch the wood for him. They had obeyed like loyal sons but hadn’t been happy about it. “He remains here with us in Middle-Earth but has taken a different road home.” He strode through his palace to his rooms, knowing his sons would be just behind him.

“A different road?” Laerophen asked curiously.

“Why would Legolas take a different road?” Lasdir pressed as they followed their father. They knew enough to know that their father would have taken the quickest road back to their woodland home. That Legolas would not was perplexing to say the least.

Thranduil had to make an effort to not outwardly sigh even as he poured himself a nice large goblet of wine. He would definitely need it. “Legolas has decided to wed,” he told his other two sons. He saw no reason beating about the bush as it were. He still wasn’t happy with the news himself but prolonging it wouldn’t help anyone.

“Wed?” Lasdir echoed, as if he’d never heard the word before. “Our little Legolas, _Adar_?” It seemed utterly impossible. 

“He has never seemed interested in such things before…” Laerophen mused quietly. It was definitely not what they had been expecting to hear. Where had he even come across an elf maid in his journey? Rivendell perhaps? Maybe within the woods of Lothlorien?

“So was it not sea longing then, _Adar_?” Lasdir asked. They had all thought that was what had caused the youngest of their house such grief.

Thranduil sat down in his chair with his wine and nodded slightly. “Though Legolas has told me he’s heard the gulls that wasn’t the immediate cause of his collapse, no,” he told his sons. “He had thought his love lost.”

“But she was not,” Laerophen finished. She couldn’t be if Legolas was recovered. “Who is this elf-maid to have caught our brother’s eye?”

“Perhaps another like Tauriel?” Lasdir guessed, glancing at his older brother. The affection between Legolas and the once captain of the guard was well known, so naturally they assumed Legolas had been attracted to another she-elf of similar qualities without the misfortune of being misguided by a dwarven prince to distract her this time.

Thranduil’s lip curved slightly as he swirled his wine in his hand. It wasn’t a very amused smile. “I suppose there are a few similiarties but this is no elf maiden that he loves,” the Elvenking said. He still wasn’t terribly happy about everything though the ride back to his halls had given him plenty of time to think about it.

This was even more shocking to the two princes. “Not an elf?” Laerophen echoed in bewilderment.

“How could-Legolas loves a mortal?” Lasdir asked, eyes wide with surprise and no small amount of concern. The fates of those who found love within the mortal races were well known.

“She must be quite an impressive woman then…” Laerophen said softly. There was history of it of course, but very little of it was happy. Their poor baby brother…

“Not a woman either,” Thranduil said before taking a long drink.

The two princes exchanged even more confused looks. “A… a man?” Lasdir offered. Really that was the only choice left. Though they hadn’t realized their brother would find the company of a man terribly pleasing. It was odd of them to think of such a match for their brother but love for another male was hardly the worst thing in the world. It mattered little to elves though to men it would matter more they thought and in the end make things more difficult.

Thranduil actually let out a single harsh laugh. “If only it were a mortal man things would be much simpler,” he murmured, more to himself than his very confused sons. He studied his glass in his hand thoughtfully. 

“ _Adar_ … you are not making much sense,” Laerophen dared say.

Thranduil finished his glass of wine and then poured himself another. The princes waited until he had his refilled glass. “Legolas…” Thranduil began with some difficulty. “Is beloved of…” He struggled for a moment over the last words, “A dwarf.”

“A DWARF?!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Maybe we should camp here,” a gruff voice muttered.

“Oh?” Legolas asked though he didn’t stop Arod’s steady pace towards Dale and the Lonely Mountain beyond. It was in easy view despite the fact that he’d obliged Gimli’s ‘suggestion’ that they go around Mirkwood rather than through it, well it wasn’t Mirkwood anymore but still, the detour had added quite some time to their trip. A trip that was already taking a fair bit longer than it normally would have taken.

“Yeah,” Gimli said. “You know the healers told you to take it easy until you recovered,” he said in a lightly scolding tone. As if Legolas was pushing them to get anywhere particularly fast, which he most assuredly wasn’t. “Even your Da told you to rest!”

Legolas smiled a bit in amusement. His fading episode was already well recovered from. “Gimli, if we go any slower we will be stopped entirely,” he said as the elf patted Arod’s neck. “Friend Arod here has not been above a walk the entire time since we left Helm’s Deep.”

“It’s just… you don’t need to push yourself and be worse off!”

“ _Meleth_ , if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were deliberately delaying us from reaching the Mountain,” Legolas said, nodding slightly to the monolithic mountain that Gimli called home. “Which, of course, is ridiculous since you yourself insisted we come to your home first.”

Gimli was glad he was behind Legolas so that the elf didn’t see his face turn an interesting shade. “Your Da already knows is all. Mine… mine doesn’t…” he said, drifting off near the end as he imagined his father’s reaction to Gimli bringing home an Elven Princeling. 

“You think it’ll be that bad?” Legolas asked as he guided Arod around a rather large boulder.

“Don’t know,” Gimli said. But he wasn’t particularly eager to find out. Yes, it was his idea to go to Erebor first. He regretted it entirely from essentially the moment it was uttered. Legolas didn’t need to keep pointing it out. He cleared his throat some and poked his elf in the side with one finger. “But anyway, you nearly died. You should be careful not to strain yourself!”

Legolas glanced over his shoulder at his definitely not delaying dwarf. “Oh? You did not seem to worry so over my ‘straining myself’ last night,” he said lightly.

Gimli sputtered for a second, his elf was getting far too good at that sort of teasing! Gimli quickly retaliated by pulling the elf backwards in his seat roughly so that if it weren’t for their trousers it would be highly indecent indeed. “That’s a much more enjoyable straining,” he all but growled, tightening his grip on Legolas’ hips just enough to prove his point. “I’d be more’n willing to test how much you’ve healed like that again.”

Despite starting it, Legolas’ ears went bright pink. “I’d be rather willing myself. But we are quite close to Dale. It makes no sense to stop now.”

The dwarf huffed in annoyance and let Legolas put just a fraction more space between their bodies. He knew that his elven lover was right but he didn’t have to be happy about it. “We should get a room in Dale then,” Gimli said stubbornly. “Go up to the mountain in the morning.”

Legolas glanced up at the sky. Judging by where the sun was they could make it to the Mountain without too much trouble by that night. But then again it would be somewhat late when they would be arriving. Plus, a night in Dale didn’t sound that horrible. “Very well,” Legolas agreed. Though he wasn’t in the least fooled by Gimli’s constant delaying tactics he didn’t find he minded overly much. It wasn’t as if Gimli wasted the many extra nights they had spent on the road. Quite the opposite.

Gimli was insanely glad for even another half day of time before he’d be facing his family. Not that he was really expecting anything major. It was just that even minor Dwarf disagreements could seem quite major to those not accoustomed to them. Plus all the hard heads that would be involved would make any sort of resolution or rather understanding to a complicated situation a much longer ordeal than was really necessary. He wasn’t looking forward to it. 

Though really, Gimli thought, the biggest hurdle was already cleared. King Thranduil had been distinctly unimpressed with his son’s choice but hadn’t gotten in their way. Of course, his acceptance hadn’t stopped the icy monarch from giving Gimli quite the talking to before he’d left. Gimli was rather inclined to take the threats seriously considering their source. And Thranduil’s threat’s had been quite… effective. It was obvious that Thranduil knew enough about dwarves to at least threaten them effectively. It wasn’t really necessary in this instance but that hadn’t stopped him. Gimli didn’t think there was much in Middle Earth that could stop King Thranduil.

Dale was just as bustling as it ever seemed to be. Merchants and townspeople and travelers all moved in large knots through the streets and then broke apart only to form new clumps in other spots. But all the chaos of prosperity paused when Gimli and Legolas were spotted. It was an odd sight even in a place where Dwarves and elves were both seen more regularly than in other places. They still weren’t often seen together on the back of the same horse. But, the odd couple was used to being objects of curiosity after all this time an ignored the stares with ease.

Legolas stopped Arod outside of one inn on the outskirts of the town and helped lower Gimli to the ground. “I will take our friend here to the stables if you will handle getting the lodgings,” he said. Gimli would be better at that anyway. Here in Dale haggling was often done even when it came to rooms and food. Dwarves were far better suited to that than Elves. Gimli nodded in agreement and headed inside while Legolas took Arod around the corner.

It didn’t take Gimli long at all to arrange with the innkeeper a room for a price that they both were satisfied with. After a quick dinner both the dwarf and elf retired for the night. What hadn’t been counted on however was that their appearance and their disapperance to the same room had created many a rumor. Rumors that easily found their way to Dwarven ears which ushered the news straight up to the mountain and the attention of a certain snowy bearded banker.


	3. Chapter 3

Gimli woke up and was pleasantly surprised to find himself still curled up against Legolas’ flawless back. It was unusual for Legolas to still be in bed after the sun was risen. Rose with the damnable birds Gimli’s love did. Often he woke so early that he was fully dressed and had breakfast ready by the time Gimli finally grumbled awake. 

Of course, he’d done his utmost to wear out the indomitable energy of his beloved elf last night but he wasn’t often successful enough that Legolas was still asleep –or rather in Reverie (and why can’t they just sleep like everyone else anyway?)- when Gimli woke. Gimli moved his hand gently down the gentle slopes and occasional sharp angles of his elf’s side. Legolas’ skin was creamy smooth and flawless and thankfully had a luminescence again. It was nearly impossible to see in the daylight from the window but Gimli made a habit of looking for it after so long without seeing it.

Legolas’ hair was unbraided and fanned out like liquid gold across their pillow and Gimli brought his hand up to run his fingers over the silken strands. Damned elves couldn’t even get tangled hair like normal people, Gimli thought with a small smile. He ran his hand down Legolas’ absurd pointed ear and down his side again. He couldn’t help but want to touch his One and had no qualms about doing so now that he had some time.

Legolas took a deep breath and turned enough to look over at Gimli. “You are up early, _Mell nin_ ,” he said as he took a few slow blinks that Gimli recognized as Legolas ‘waking up’ for lack of a better term.

“I’m up at my usual time, Elf. You’re the one late,” Gimli said as he kneaded Legolas’ bare hip that fit so wonderfully against his palm. “Not that I mind, of course. I wouldn’t mind staying an extra night here…”

Legolas smiled some and turned more fully to face the dwarf. “How very surprising,” he said without an ounce of actual surprise. “Delaying things does not help, _Meleth_. You know this. Why do you worry so? Your family may be upset but I cannot see them abandoning you anymore than I could my family.”

“I worry because this is will be quite the surprise even for me,” Gimli admitted as Legolas’ long slender hair came up to brush through Gimli’s beard. “I’m used to surprising them, Legolas, but, no offense my love, but you’re not what they’ll be expecting.”

“Because you are so entirely what my father was expecting?” Legolas asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Your father dotes on you,” Gimli grumbled.

“As much as yours does you,” Legolas retorted. “I remember after Lord Elrond’s council. He spoke to you as if you were a child going to your first day of lessons rather than a warrior in his prime leaving on a quest.”

Gimli blushed some under his beard. “Ya heard that?” he grumbled in embarrassment. “Of course ya did… elves.”

Legolas smiled some before craning his head to kiss the dwarf. “My point, _Meleth nin_ , is that he loves you and will come to accept this for his love of you. It may be a bit of a shock for him, I don’t deny that, but at the very least he will accept it for how much he loves you.” Gimli still didn’t look that enthused so Legolas gave him another kiss. “Now come, the day is moving quickly and the sooner we get the uncomfortable introductions out of the way the sooner your father can come to accept us.”

Gimli would have protested more but Legolas was already getting out of bed so he knew it wasn’t much use. So instead, he just watched as Legolas stoked the fireplace in their room to restart the flames and the proceeded to prance about the room as naked as you please. Not that Gimli minded the show. Even Legolas getting out the clothes he’d washed just the night before and making certain they had properly dried was far more fascinating when the elf was doing it in the buff. And then he had to go and ruin it by getting dressed…

Gimli huffed a bit and fell back against the bed as Legolas went about doing things. He was feeling rather difficult this morning. Perhaps he could snag the Elf and pull him back to bed? It shouldn’t be too hard. Plus he was getting really quite good at undoing the ties on Legolas’ leathers. Gimli hummed a bit as he thought about it. It certainly would be a much more pleasant way to spend their day. 

There was a sudden knock on the door and Gimli frowned. Who in the world would be at their door this early? He raised his head enough to look over at it though Legolas was already reaching for the doorknob.

Legolas was more than surprised to see a white haired dwarf standing there with what looked like it might have been a scowl under his massive beard. He hadn’t in the least expected Gloin, whom he remembered clearly enough to identify nearly at once, to show up at their room. Before he could so much as open his mouth Gloin was practically pushing past Legolas. “Where is he? Where’s my son?” he demanded. Caught off guard, Legolas wasn’t able to block the elder dwarf from getting into the room.

Since the room wasn’t very large it took Gloin all of three seconds to spot a very obviously naked Gimli under the covers of the bed without his hair or beard in the least combed and presentable. “Gimli!”

“Da!” Gimli quickly grabbed for the covers though it was essentially useless, Legolas thought. His father had already gotten quite the eye full. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” Gloin echoed. “What are you doing here with… with an elf instead of at home?” he demanded, pointing at Legolas accusingly. “And where are your clothes? How can you let an elf see you without your braids in?!”

“Da-”

“Your mother’s been worried sick and you stay here instead of coming straight home?” Gloin continued, gesturing wildly towards the mountain. Or at least Legolas assumed that was where he was trying to gesture towards. “I understand saving money by sharing a room but this room doesn’t even have two beds and you could have come home! What were you thinking, son?”

Gimli tried to interrupt again but Gloin was full blown ranting at this point though Legolas wasn’t entirely sure how the elder dwarf managed it. Had he even taken a breath at any point? It didn’t seem like it. It wasn’t in the least helped by how he kept switching topics. As if he couldn’t seem to decide which was the most pressing. Legolas couldn’t help but notice that the old dwarf kept rounding back to his presence however he seemed to be willfully ignorant about why his son was nude in the only bed in a room that they had shared. “An’ why share with an Elf of all things?” Gloin was asking quite loudly. “Was saving the money really worth it, son? I mean it’s an elf an-”

“It’s hard to not share a room with your One, Da!” Gimli snapped back, equally loudly and apparently quite fed up with his father’s rambling and very loud diatribe. There was utter silence after that statement and Legolas was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He had just recalled how entirely thin these walls were. The entire inn was most likely awake and listening, and possibly half the street given how loud the two dwarves had gotten. Gloin just stared for several minutes at Gimli, his mouth open a bit.

“Wh-what did you say?” he asked after a very uncomfortable pause.

Gimli glared a little and stumbled out of bed as best he could with the coverlet wrapped around his hips. Legolas tossed him his pants to make things easier. “I’m not sharing a room with him to save money, Da,” Gimli said gruffly as he pulled his pants on. Gloin continued to stare as Gimli made a poor attempt to make himself more presentable. He would have really preferred to not be doing this half naked without his hair combed and braided. At least Legolas was dressed. That was something in his favor.

Gimli moved over to where Legolas was still standing and took the elf’s hand. “Legolas is my One, Da. And if ya’d waited for me to come to you today I woulda done this right…” he said, grumbling the last bit more to himself than his father.

Legolas was mildly impressed at how quickly Gloin’s expression and color changed. He went through an entire riot of different colors before settling on red. “Is this some sort of joke?! Gimli, it’s not funny! He’s an elf!”

“I know damn well he’s an elf!” Gimli snapped. “And I love him!”

“He locked me in a dungeon!” Gloin accused, pointing at Legolas though he didn’t take his eyes off his son.

“That was his father’s orders not his!” Gimli replied.

Gloin didn’t seem to think that was a technicality worth mention. “He’s got you under some sort of elf witchery!”

“He has not!” Gimli snapped. “And why would he even do that?” It was a well-known fact that as a general rule elves didn’t find dwarves all that lovely. Bewitching one to fall in love with an elf made no sense.

“How should I know what goes on in that blonde head of his?” Gloin asked back. “All I know is he’s an elf and he can’t possibly love you properly!”

At that, Legolas finally decided to step in himself. “I love him very much,” he said firmly. “More than this life, as was proven just recently. Whether you accept it or not, doesn’t change the fact that we will be together.”

“I’m marrying him, Da,” Gimli said before Gloin could gather himself for another argument. “And if you want to ever see me again, you’ll accept it. He’s my One.” Though he would hate to never see his family again his dearest elf was more important than that.

“My Father has already accepted it,” Legolas added casually. Gloin’s eyes flared at that off-handed comment. But if Legolas wasn’t entirely mistaken he had actually bitten his own tongue to stop from saying anything. Instead, the old dwarf crossed his arms over his chest and, for lack of any better word, pouted heartily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it is super hard coming up with female Dwarf names. Like... super super hard... I finally settled for using some Norse Mythology

Legolas figured he _probably_ shouldn’t be as amused as he was. But he couldn’t help it in the least. The trip up to the mountain was deathly quiet with Gimli practically simmering, which his father had echoed with his own grumbling and angry glances. Though Gloin had ‘accepted’ the situation Legolas wasn’t fooling himself that it was the last they’d be hearing about it. He was sure that Gloin had relented simply to not be out fathered (if such a thing existed) by Thranduil. 

When they reached the mountain, they pretty much stopped all activity around them entirely. Everyone just had to stop and stare. “Stop looking so bloody amused, elf,” Gimli grumbled.

“Oh, I’m sorry, _Meleth_ , would you prefer me angry? Perhaps sad and weeping?” he asked lightly.

“Don’t make fun,” Gimli said.

“I’m not. I’m simply curious what reaction you’d be most happy with,” Legolas said, still failing miserably to hide his smile. “You don’t seem to like me finding humor in the situation.”

“Nothing about this is funny,” Gloin hissed. “It’s ridiculous!”

Legolas glanced over at his love’s father, quite a lot less amused than he had been a moment ago. “Oh? And why is that?” he asked with a frosty edge.

“You think I don’t remember you, elf?” Gloin demanded. “I do. And I remember what you said about my boy. You expect me to think you suddenly fell in love with him after that?” he asked with no small amount of venom.

“I assure you, Gloin son of Groin… there was nothing sudden about it,” Legolas said. His eyes had taken on a distinctly ice like quality very much reminiscent of Thranduil. “Quite the opposite. It took quite a number of months before we could even share a civil conversation.”

“Can we move this along?” Gimli demanded glancing around at the scene they were inadvertently making. He didn’t care in the least that his people would know that he loved an elf. But he’d rather not argue with his father about it in front of everyone in Erebor.

Legolas glanced over at Gimli and then to Gloin for a moment. “Of course, _meleth nin_ ,” he said, turning fully to Gimli again. “Lead the way.” He decided it was best to not point out that Gimli’s mother would probably have her own part to say about the whole matter. Gimli probably didn’t want to be reminded of that.

The reached the home of Gimli’s parents (and Gimli himself, Legolas figured) with only a short walk through Erebor. They attracted more than a fair bit of attention from everyone they passed, but Legolas managed to not be as openly amused as he had been at first. Gloin’s harsh accusation had done a lot to help with that.

When they entered the house, Gimli was initially greeted with exuberance, but it was obvious when Gimli’s mother spotted Legolas. The dark haired dwarrowdam looked Legolas over carefully. “And who is this?”

Gimli cleared his throat and took Legolas’ hand in his. “ _’Amad_ , this is Legolas Thranduilion. He’s my One,” Gimli said clearly and almost defiantly.

“So he says,” Gloin grumbled in such a low tone Legolas was fairly certain he was the only one to hear it. He glanced over at his love’s father to see Gloin glaring at nothing in particular with a sour look on his face. 

“Thranduilion…” Gimli’s mother echoed.

“Yes,” Legolas said. “Of Greenwood the Great.”

“Mirkwood, you mean,” Gloin said.

“ _’Adad_!”

“Mirkwood is what others call it,” Legolas said. “Much like how you consider Moria to be a slur, I consider Mirkwood as such.” Gloin glared up at the elf whom he was quite determined to expose as faking no matter how his son protested. He knew better than to believe an elf. Gimli used to know better too. Gloin could see he’d gotten hit in the head at some point on the journey. Perhaps that explained it. He’d have to see if he could convince Gimli to be looked at…

Gimli’s mother cleared her throat loudly. “Well, this is unexpected,” she said. “But, I… suppose a welcome is in order,” she said sounding very awkward.

“Sif! _Ghivasha_!”

“Gloin, calm down,” Gimli’s mother said without taking her eyes off Legolas. “Our Gimli is grown. He can make his own choices… We should be glad he has returned to us and… is happy.”

Gimli cleared his throat again. “Legolas, this is my mother Sif,” he introduced.

Legolas gave his best princely bow. “A pleasure.”

Gloin scoffed. “Sure, you say that now,” he grumbled. “Didn’t seem so fond of her before…”

“Stop being so unpleasant, Gloin son of Groin,” Sif snapped. She turned a somewhat struggling smile to her son and his companion. She wasn’t all that thrilled either but she would be damned thrice over if she was going to let her husband run their son and his chosen out of the house. “Please, come in and sit. I wasn’t expecting another for dinner, but I’m sure I can add some to the pot.”

“I’m sure whatever you do will be fine,” Legolas said as he ducked down slightly. Though the home had large enough rooms for him to stand up in easily the doorways were just a bit shorter than what he was used to. Not nearly as bad as a hobbit’s smial but just enough that it was noticeable. “I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you.”

“You’re not an inconvenience, elf,” Gimli said instantly.

Gloin opened his mouth but abruptly closed it again at the glare he got from his wife. “Of course, you’re not,” she said firmly. Gimli chose a chair to sit in, and Legolas found that perching himself on the side of it was a very comfortable height for him to sit at. Gloin sat across and glared at the couple the entire time. “So, were you also a part of Gimli’s quest… Legolas,” Sif asked after an awkward pause. She stumbled some over his name but recovered admirably he thought.

“Yes. We were both members of the Fellowship and the Three Walkers as well,” Legolas confirmed. Though he did his best to look comfortable and unconcerned with the situation, he was far from it. Gloin’s bad attitude was rather unnoticeable to him, but Sif was a little more difficult for him to adjust to, perhaps because he had indeed insulted her in the past. Then again the entire house made him feel slightly… off. Everything was built for dwarf stature and as such he felt just a bit too large with too long of limbs. 

Gimli put a hand to Legolas’ and squeezed gently. “Legolas is one of the best fighters I’ve ever known,” he said with no small amount of pride. “Deadly with both a bow and his knives. I saw him do feats worthy of song on the battlefield.” He smiled up at his love and Legolas hesitantly returned the smile. He wasn’t entirely sure that was the way to make Gloin and Sif like him, but then again these were Gimli’s parents. He probably knew best.

Gloin grunted. “I recall how fond he is of a bow and arrow,” he grumbled. “Would be his pleasure to kill a dwarf if I recall.”

Gimli protested and jumped to his feet even as Legolas stiffened. Legolas turned his once again icy eyes to Gloin in a wonderful imitation of the Elf King. “That was many years ago. A lot has happened since then.”

“Da, would you stop bringing up the past?” Gimli demanded.

“Elves don’t change!” Gloin snapped.

“This elf does,” Legolas replied, standing from where he’d been perched. “I will not ask to be forgiven for what I said in my ignorance, for it doesn’t deserve to be forgiven, but neither am I the same as I was when I said it.”

“You are the same no matter how you try and fool us I know you are!” Gloin declared. “You might have fooled my son, but you haven’t fooled me!” There was no way in his mind the haughty creature that had pulled weapons on his King and Company and had thrown them in jail could now be miraculously in love with his dear son. There was simply no way!

Gimli growled. “I’m not fooled! You’re the only fool here, _‘adad_!” He took Legolas’ hand in his. “Come on, love, let’s return to Dale. At least there we won’t have to put up with such insults.”

Legolas wasn’t about to argue, but before they could reach the door, Sif was there. “Gimli, wait! Please don’t go! You know your Father and I love you!” she said. “Your father will behave himself. I promise!” she cast a glare around the couple at Gloin, who was still sitting in his chair and glaring though the target of his glare seemed to be the defenseless rug at the moment.

“I love him, _’amad_ ,” Gimli said firmly. “Legolas and I are going to be married.”

Sif’s eyes widened a fraction. “All the more reason for you to stay!” she said hurriedly. “Tradition says you and your intended stay with the groom’s parents!”

Legolas tilted his head in an entirely elven fashion. “Then can we not stay with my father in the Greenwood?” he asked lightly. After all, he wasn’t a ‘bride’ any more than Gimli was.

Gimli nodded some. “Aye, we could do that,” he agreed. “If you need us that’s where we’ll be,” he said before leaning forward and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. He then gently moved his stunned looking mother to the side and left with Legolas’ hand still firmly in his.

Sif watched them leave with wide eyes before turning a scorching hot glare on her husband. Never before had she been quite this furious at the dwarf. The shouting and arguing lasted well into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

“Legolas… I did not expect to see you so soon,” Thranduil greeted as he decended the steps of his throne.

“There were… a few problems in Erebor,” Legolas said even as he and his father embraced for a brief moment.

Thranduil’s eyebrow went up slightly. “Indeed? Not terribly surprising, I’ll admit. Still, you will always be welcomed here,” he said and then his eyes flicked down to where Gimli was standing. He inclined his head to his son’s intended slightly. “You as well, Master Dwarf.” 

It was not necessarily the most personal invitation ever but it was cordial and far warmer than Legolas had received in Erebor almost on the verge of being friendly considering it was from Thranduil. It made Gimli rather ashamed actually. His parents should have treated his One better. But then, that was why they were here.

“It is, however, good you are here, son,” Thranduil said. “Your brothers have been debating the benefits of going to the mountain. Luckily they will no longer need to.”

Gimli noticed that Legolas actually paled some. “Yes, very lucky,” he agreed. “I do not think the mountain would be ready for Lasdir and Laerophen…”

“Be kind to your brothers,” Thranduil said with the slightest smile on his face. “They have worried about you.”

“Tell my brothers to be kind to me,” Legolas replied even as he put a hand on Gimli’s shoulder. “But it’s been a long day. We should get settled.”

Thranduil waved his hand a little. “Very well. I will tell your brothers to give you at least a few moments before they bombard you and your dwarf,” he said sounding terribly amused by everything. Gimli wasn’t sure which was worse… Thranduil distant or Thranduil amused…

Legolas bowed and Gimli echoed it before they left. “Are your brothers really that bad then?” Gimli asked, somewhat worried despite himself.

“Only because they have ever acted like a second and third father to me,” Legolas said. “They are very much older than me, you see. Mother was gone and Father was… having difficulties adjusting so they tended to me.”

Gimli nodded in understanding as he followed Legolas through the gently curving halls. Why did elves build with such long curves? It was so much more effective to just build a straight line! They passed several elves on their way and all of them greeted Legolas gladly before noticing Gimli and looking more than a little surprised. They didn’t call for guards to throw him into the dungeon though so Gimli considered it a marked improvement since the last time dwarves were in these halls.

When they got to Legolas’ rooms Gimli was a little surprised to see their bags already at the foot of the dais that the bed was on. Then again, maybe he shouldn’t be. Legolas was a Prince after all. The room was, of course, very elven but in a different way than the rooms in Rivendell. It had darker wood furniture and not as many huge windows everywhere. The floor was a mixture of warm colored stones that had been expertly laid together in a pleasing way that was still just random enough in its patterns to seem natural. There was a balcony that even had wrought iron railing. On the railing was a riot of creeping vines and even more dripped down from somewhere up above, creating a very secluded little lookout indeed.

Legolas set his bow and quiver and knives on a nearby chair that, much like the throne his father sat upon, had antlers decorating it. “Legolas… I’m sorry about what happened in Erebor,” Gimli said.

“I know, Gimli nin,” Legolas said. “You’ve said it nearly a dozen times since we left. But we knew not everything would go smoothly. At the very least they know now, and we can try to meet with them again once they have had a chance to think about it.”

Gimli scowled a little. “I would have preferred it if they just accepted that I love you,” he muttered.

“As would I, but at least your mother seems to… accept if not happily,” Legolas said as he crossed the room to take Gimli’s hands in his. “And my father accepts so that the very least we can be married in the elven way.”

“I thought that just meant laying with you. Not that I’m complaining, I’ll gladly do that over and over, but I didn’t think there was an actual ceremony involved,” Gimli said as he let Legolas guide them over to the rather large bed.

Legolas hummed a bit as he sat on the edge of his bed, setting Gimli’s axe down nearby. “It isn’t strictly necessary, no. But there is a traditional ceremony. It is more for family to spread their well wishes and blessings than any offical binding,” he explained. “As you said, that happens in private,” he added in a soft tone that made Gimli shiver. 

Gimli grinned and turned towards his elf. “Then I shall marry you in the elven way as many times as you want, my love,” he promised as he dragged Legolas down for a kiss. Legolas laughed into the kiss but returned it without hesitation, wrapping his long arms around Gimli’s broad shoulders. Gimli’s own hands went straight for Legolas’ hips and pulled the elf closer.

Legolas pulled them over onto the bed even as their mouths and hands wandered. Maybe it was for the best that they had come here instead, Gimli thought as his mouth nibbled on Legolas’ ear. That got the most wonderful noise from his One he just had to do it again. He wouldn’t have to worry about his parent’s being disturbed by such things if they weren’t around. 

“Gimli,” Legolas breathed, sending blood racing down towards the dwarf’s lower anatomy. How did Legolas always say his name in such a bloody arousing way? Gimli started to work on Legolas’ clothes even as his mouth found the elf’s again. Legolas’ hands were in his hair and running over his back. They were wearing far too many clothes.

They were just managing to get the first layers of those clothes unlaced when someone cleared their throats. “Bold aren’t they?”

“Very.”

“He didn’t even notice we were here.”

“Sad to see him fall so far…”

Legolas ripped himself away from Gimli with lightning speed. “Lasdir! Laerophen! This is my room!”

Gimli turned to the door but it was closed. With some confusion he turned to face the direction his love was and saw two tall blonde elves sitting quite relaxed on Legolas’ balcony. “We know where we are,” one of them said. That one was wearing a dark blue tunic and a silver circlet with several graceful elven curves.

“It’s good to know you do too. No permanent damage has been done,” the other added. This brother was in a silvery green color and had no visible jewely on at all.

“You were supposed to stop doing that,” Legolas said as he quickly fixed his clothes. “Use the door not the balcony!”

“We wanted to surprise you,” the first elf said.

The other brother of Legolas nodded in agreement. “You loved us sneaking you away through the balcony when you were small… and we weren’t sure you would open the door…”

Legolas turned a bit pink. “We were busy.”

“Yes… are you going to introduce us? Or should we introduce ourselves?”

Legolas scowled. “I don’t see why I should introduce you when you barge into my room,” he grumbled. “Gimli nin, these are my brothers. Lasdir and Laerophen,” he introduced pointing first to the one in silver and then the one in blue. “Annoying interrupting brothers, this is Gimli son of Gloin. My intended.”

“Yes, we could see that,” Lasdir said with a crooked lean to his mouth. Gimli wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a smile or not. He wasn’t inclined to say it was though with how the brothers seemed to be eyeing him.

The two older princes of the Greenwood moved then and Gimli realized that the relaxed position they had been in had belied their true height slightly. Lasdir was the tallest but both were taller than Legolas, which of course meant that they towered over Gimli even more than normal. “We were surprised to hear from father that you intended to marry a dwarf,” Lasdir said as he and Laerophen went to Legolas and each wrapped an arm around the youngest prince. Gimli thought it looked very much like they were attempting to keep Legolas apart from Gimli without being so blatant as to literally step between them. After all, it wouldn’t take more than a moment for either of Legolas’ brothers to pull him away.

“We have been… eager to meet your dwarf,” Laerophen said, eyeing Gimli carefully.

Oh yes, Gimli thought, they did not like him at all. And he had his doubts that he would actually be getting any more time with his beloved here than he would in Erebor after all. The princes had that look about them…

Legolas looked between his brothers with a frown. He shoved an elbow into either one but they barely seemed to notice. They certainly didn’t let go of their youngest. “Stop that. Both of you. I love him and nothing either of you do is going to change our minds about marrying,” Legolas said firmly. 

“But we have such a good track record,” Lasdir said with mock innocence.

Legolas looked incredibly annoyed. “Yes, you scared away all of my suitors as a child… thank you so much. You can stop now. Gimli has faced worse than you two,” he said giving them another shove.

Laerophen and Lasdir gave a very frosty look and Gimli suddenly wasn’t so sure about that. Was there anything worse than protective older siblings? Gimli didn’t know. Sauron didn’t seem so difficult a foe suddenly…


End file.
